Shadow Eclipse
by Alunabelle Night Shadow
Summary: Have you ever thought that your life is so lonely that it's scary? That the feel you don't deserve the love you desperately want? I have a twin, brother in law, nephew. All I want is true love. My name is Arabella Shadow, and this is my story. Rewritten.
1. Introduction

**Chapter One**

_**Arabella's POV {point of view}**_

_Prologue_

Hi there, if you are reading this, then welcome! My name is Arabella Marie Shadow. I am over ten thousand years old, yet I have the appearance of a regular twenty year old, why you ask? The answer is quite simple, I am immortal. Shocking, isn't it? Not really, this sort of thing is normal in our world, the world of the supernatural. The world that lives in balance, right in the regular world of mortals, animals, and anything else.

I have a a twin sister. Her name is Annabella. We don't know who is older, as there is no recording of our birth. My sister is married with a young son. Her husband is a shape shifter, what does that make her son? A werepire I suppose, although my sister and I are not technically, full vampires. We are very powerful, yet very weak. Confusing, I know. If you're going to be hearing my story, you'd better get used to it. We do not even know the limits to our own strengths,

Which kind of sucks, but whatever. I know I don't sound as if I'm over ten thousand, but that\s because we've learned to speak the way the humans of the twenty first century do, so we can fit in better. It's not easy though, even our appearance screams 'Abnormal'.

I am tall, about 6'3, the same as Annabella. Not to sound smug, but I am very thin, and beautiful. Not like my sister, she has the appearance of an angel, but we'll get to her later. I have deathly pale skin, a fair complexion. My hair is raven black and floor length, but I normally have it braided or pinned back, I absolutely refuse to cut it, I don't know why, but I just prefer it this way, although it is a pain to keep clean and nice, it is very straight, with a slight wave at the end.

No way it could curl when it's so heavy, not that I really notice. My eyes are a deep blue, with flecks of a silvery-blue colour. Now, on to Annabella. My sister looks the exact opposite of me. She has tanned skin, not too tan however. With her knee length golden blonde curls, beautiful forest green eyes and slim, sexy figure, she looks like a stereotypical California girl. Or perhaps a model. Either way, she is the more beautiful twin, which I felt jealous of, thinking that was the reason she had met her mate, yet I am still single.

She has a handsome shape shifter husband, and a beautiful baby boy. For a while, the jealous rage burned me each time I saw them together, I liked to think I was pretty good at hiding it, considering that she's an empath and all. Didn't really think that through.

Anyways. Annabella came up to me one day, and she told me she was sorry. SHE! After all the petty jealousy and spite I held for her…_**She **_was the sorry one. I asked her what the hell for. And do you know what she told me? She said she was sorry for being a bad sister. I swear I nearly hit her right then and there. Seeing I was about to start screaming, she quickly explained. She told me that she'd been so busy with her family, she had forgotten to spend anytime with me.

I didn't really understand at the time. But it later hit me, as much as I desperately wanted to find my love, and start a family and just be happy. I was more upset that I was always alone, Annabella had forgotten me. I couldn't stay mad at her of course, and we became closer, but I couldn't help longing for my true mate. Little did I know he was coming sooner then I thought, and it was going to be in a very strange and unexpected way…


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter Two**

**Arabella's Pov**

I heard my alarm clock go off, "We're going to miss our flight, Annabella, Kyle, Jason get the hell up or…." I let my sentence trail off, they new I was scarier then one of Hades' tortures when I was pissed off. We have been waiting for this day for over twenty five years.

Today's the day we get to tell our real parents about who we are, you'd never guess who our parents are, Didyme and Marcus Volturi. We look a lot like them, I have dad's jet black hair and mom's crystal ice like blue eyes from when she was human. where as Anna's are dad's emerald green orbs from before he was bitten and moms beautiful golden blonde waves of hair.

I know what your thinking how can two vampires have twin babies that look like humans but have the most unbelievable powers right? Well the answer is simple, a certain vampire that used to be a high ranking guard of the Volturi guard has the power to give you your greatest desire, you can put 2 and 2 together right?

All these thoughts passing through my head took a maximum of 2.3 milliseconds, I opened my eyes to see my nephew, sister and brother in-law standing there with those stupid ass grins on there faces and sighed, but got the same look when I remembered what we were doing today.

This is going to sound horrible but there is someone in Volterra I am looking forward to meet more than my real mother and father, My Soul Mate…..Caius Volturi. I have known for a little while, but I didn't tell anyone. I wished not to have my family make a big fuss, or Anna to bring me on one of her 'fun times' which are also shopping sprees. Shudder.

"Are you excited?" Annabella asked me, I held a cliché cheesy fake smile on my face, and my emotions radiated excitement, but it was all I could do not to scream YES! At the top of my lungs. So I gave a small nod and widened my grin a fraction. She beamed back at me and nodded. "Great, let's go then!" she grabbed my hand and all but dragged me toward the doors.


	3. Meeting The Family

**Chapter Three**

**Arabella's Pov **

The four of us were grumpy from the flight to Italy, mostly because we really just couldn't wait to get there, oh well we're here now.

As we approached the receptionist desk, I took in the castle. It was rather depressing I'd have to talk to uncle Aro about that. The girl sitting behind the desk was beautiful. She had long brown hair and dark green eyes, yet, for some reason, I had a bad feeling about her

"Hello there, welcome to Volturi Castle, how may I help you?" she asked in a sugary sweet tone I instantly disliked.

I had to bite back a laugh at her thoughts. _'I wonder who this stupid girl is? She's dressed like some kind of whore. She can't be here to see the Volturi, why on Earth would Aro want to talk to them? She'd better stay away from my man, Felix is mine. At least he is going to be. Unless I can get a date with the hot brown haired guy standing next the blonde bitch'._

Hearing those thoughts I snapped. I grabbed Miss. Bitch by the throat and slammed her against the wall, she started to cry like a little baby, hah ha. I leaned in and whispered in her ear calmly, which only made her flinch because only I can speak in a soft, quiet tone and it'll make it sound even more threatening.

"Listen hear you little slut, I don't know who you think you are, and frankly I don't care. But both my sister and myself can both read your thoughts. No, we are not after your precious Felix, No Jason will not go out with you, my sister and I are not stupid

whore's, now stop ogling my brother in-law, stop insulting me and Anna, Pull out that stick you've got shoved up your ass, before I do the world a favour and rid it of you and bring us to the brothers! Do I make myself clear?"

I dropped the little piece of trash and turned around with a stupid ass grin on my face, my nephew looked shocked, my brother looked grateful, my sister looked like she was about to explode with laughter, and me, well I looked hot, like always. The trashy bitch crawled behind the desk and asked for Demetri to take us to Aro, When he got here he looked shocked when he saw the receptionist cowering behind her desk.

He had an angry frown on his face but his thirsty black eyes ranged from approval to amusement, looks like we weren't the only was that disliked her. When we entered I saw our father, uncle and my mate sitting on thrones, like royalty Jason and Kyle looked around the room in awe. Annabella had a knowing smirk on her face, like always, I just rolled my eyes, she always was overly dramatic now I know where she gets it from. She growled at my thoughts while I stuck my tongue out at her.

My uncle sat up at our approach, looking curious I don't blame him we look just like normal humans. "Welcome to the Volturi!" Aro exclaimed with a huge bogus smile on his face. "How may I help you?" I slowly smiled "I am here to see you, you three are the rules to the Vampire world, are you not?" I asked. Aro did a double take, Caius scowled, and Marcus looked at us, frowning, I'm sure our bonds to him and our mother confused him.

"How do you know about our kind? Humans?" Caius demanded, with a sneer, I could tell he didn't like my brother in law, did he have a problem with Shapeshifters or something? I glanced at my sister and she nodded, smirking. I giggled "Why don't you tell them…FATHER" I asked, looking directly into Marcus's eyes, everyone gasped in shock. Marcus stared at us a long moment, and I could see his dark red eyes calculating, realization suddenly dawned on his face, and I saw venom tears build in his eyes.

He stood up and ran over to us at vampire speed, and hugged me, "Le mie figlie prezioso" he murmured. The same realisation dawned on everyone else's faces. "I think it's time for me to explain" Annabella announced, everyone nodded in agreement. Yet, I caught a pair of flawless ruby eyes with a depth that seemed endless. My breath caught in my throat and I could only stare at him. My mate, Caius Volturi. I just kept staring. I couldn't help myself, his eyes were locked with mine, and we were both oblivious to the others around us.

I felt something new well up within me. My breath quickened, I couldn't breath. My heartbeat was going a mile a minute, my stomach tightened. What was this feeling? Love. Not just love, but an all new feeling. Happiness, endless happiness. I finally felt like I was where I belonged. I was home. One hundred percent whole.


	4. Explanations

**Chapter Three**

**Arabella's Pov**

"Ara? Arabella? Hello, sis, you okay?" I finally, reluctantly, tore my eyes from Caius's beautiful ones to look at my sister. I noticed everyone staring at us. "Are you going to start, or should I?" she tapped her foot impatiently. I nodded, it took me a moment to find my voice though. "Well everyone the truth is that when the

Romanian's kidnapped us we teleported to Alaska and have been living in Washington, we wanted to come back, truly we did but…b-bu.." I couldn't continue, tears build up in my eyes, I slowly drew in A deep breath, luckily Anna saw my internal struggle and picked up where I'd left off. Caius was looking at me, a concerned expression crossed his face when he saw my tears, but confusion swept through followed by irritation. I flinched, luckily, no one noticed.

"We weren't allowed" she said softly. "More like it wasn't safe, fir anyone. You see, while there, we met a group of Werewolves-" Snarls and growling erupted.. Annabella continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "Who were going to war with these newborns that had been created and were wrecking havoc. They later turned out to be not children of the moon, but rather Shifters, wolf Shapeshifters." she said. "The Denali Coven offered us protection, but we didn't need it. We were ambushed by the newborns that survived, but it turns out we had powers, strong powers. The two of us wiped all twenty of them out on our own" she finished.

"Seriously?" some other vampire, Felix asked. We nodded. "Awesome!" a bunch of voices chorused, the male half. Typically.

"The reason we didn't come is later on, they found out we found out we lost control of our new powers and burned down half of Arizona they said we needed to stay with them, and Eleazar would help us control our gifts" I told them.

"Can you forgive us? Please?" I was shaking with sobs now, I didn't want to embarrass myself, but the thought of my mate and family maybe rejecting us hurt. The next thing I new I was in the stone cold embrace of my mother, "Shh shh, it's okay, it's not your fault shh" she cooed in my ear, rocking me back and forth.

I looked at my sister to see her sobbing Jason wrapped his arms around her shaking frame, Kyle hugged her leg and said "It ok momma, don't bwame yourself it was accident pwease don't cwy mommy" he said, his adorable voice frustrated that he couldn't pronounce all his words correctly.

Everyone in the Throne room froze again and looked at the three huddle together, "What?" My mother asked, her voice un-judgemental. Annabella cleared her throat nervously "well mom, dad this is my husband Jason, we've been together for 200 years, he's a shifter, Not a werewolf, a wolf shifter, and this little cutie pie is my son Kyle he just turned 6". Everyone's heads turned to me curiously, I looked down, biting my lower lip, Everyone looked away embarrassed., "Cauis c-can I t-talk to you outside" I asked when everyone sparked up a new conversation. To my surprise, he nodded. We went outside in the Castle gardens, which looked just beautiful and I turned to face him sucking in a deep breath of air I looked him straight in the eyes. " Cauis I…." I began…..


	5. Truth, Kiss, Play

Chapter Five

**Arabella's Pov**

"First, I want you to tell me how you felt when you first saw me" I said quietly. He was silent a long moment, his expression calculating. "Well, I felt very…glad to see you. When our eyes met I experienced all new emotions, ones that had been renewed, that I haven't felt since I was a living human being" he said, a puzzled look on his face. I took a deep breath "There is a reason for that. Can you guess what it is?" he slowly nodded "It is because we are Mates" I smiled, and looked at him, gauging his reaction.

It didn't come, I looked up at him "Cauis…." I asked slowly, but he had more to say anyway. "I'm relieved, I felt like something was going to change around here soon, I was worried when I heard what your sister said, I thought you already had a mate" he told me, matter-of-factly. I froze at the last sentence, unfortunately he noticed, "Ara …." he asked cautiously, I sighed "I have had two other as partners before, I'd rather not talk about them now" glittery tears slowly made there way down my flushed cheeks.

"Ara" I didn't look up "Arabella look at me" he commanded. I looked up |I don't care if you used to love another; I did as well. Her name was Athenodora, when your ready to talk about it you can, but let's not focus on the past now ok?" I didn't answer his question. Instead I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, glad to finally start my new life, but apart of me didn't answer. because I knew I never wanted anyone but me my, sister, brother and nephew to know what really happened 5 years ago.

He was obviously shocked but hid it quickly and kissed me back. It was like nothing I had ever experienced. My eyes closed automatically and his hand came to cup the back of my head gently. As the kiss became more passionate Caius wrapped his left arm around my waist, drawing me closer, deepening the kiss, while winding the fingers of his right hand into my long black hair. Unable to help myself, I let out a soft moan, and, reluctantly pulled away when I realized we'd been kissing for about three whole minutes, I took a deep breath, my chest rising and falling from the relief of the oxygen I'd been denying it.

He smiled slightly at me, reaching for my hand. "Shall we tell everyone our news?" he asked with a grin. I glanced around "Oh I don't think that'll be necessary" I hinted nodding my head to the door were _**our**_ whole family was standing smiling except Annabella. She looked angry and betrayed at me. She ran up to me her tiny fists balled at her sides. "Arabella Marie Shadow Volturi How. Could. You. Not. Tell. Me? You knew who your mate was? I told you who mine was the second I found out!" she shrieked then started smiling and jumping in front of me,

"This is so a-m-a-z-i-n-g! I can't believe this finally happened!" she squealed. I put both hands on her shoulders to stop her bouncing "Don't go all bipolar now on me sis" I teased she stopped and turned to glare at me. I faced everyone else trying to look as serious as possible and hide my laughter, "I'm sorry it's tragic really, but she either has a multiple personality disorder, or is stuck on a permanent PMS mode, the doc says there's nothing we can do" I held Kyle in my arms and fake sobbed on Jasons shoulder, everyone busted up laughing, except Anna, she glared while Felix and Demetri patted me on the shoulder.

We were like this all afternoon talking, laughing and goofing off I couldn't wait till tomorrow, I had a great feeling something good was happening, I could always find out what it was but I didn't want to ruin it by looking for the future. Guess I'll just have to wait and see. But I couldn't help but wonder how my life could possibly be better then it was right now?


	6. The Cullens

**Chapter Six**

**Arabella's Pov**

I woke up the next morning feeling happy and confident, I was supposed to meet every one in the throne room soon, but first to pick a fantastic outfit. I put on one of my favourite outfits, a red silk, off-the-shoulder dress, it was floor length and flowed slightly, with a tight bodice and big long sleeves. Like a princess from the movies would wear. Hey, if I have the title I might as well dress the part of royalty. Even if it is vampire royalty.

I also put on black high-heeled stilettos, my silver two of a kind Volturi crest. heart shaped locket with a picture of myself, mother, father and my sister. She has the other one on it with the same inscription as mine, except we have our names on it:

_**Arabella,**_

_**As constant as**_

_**the stars above,**_

_**always know that you**_

_**Are loved. To our dear**_

_**daughter on her first**_

_**birthday, Love Didyme**_

_**and Marcus**_

_**Volturi.**_

It made me cry when I could first read this, it still does. I looked into my dresser mirror and put on some red lipstick, light blue eye shadow, and skipped the blush, as my cheeks flared with colour in contrast with my pale skin. I put on my silver diamond charm bracelet from Annabella, and some small diamond stud earrings as the final touch and made my way to the throne room. When I arrived everyone was already there my dad and mom grinned

once they saw the chain around my neck, I smiled and Cauis

motioned for me to join him, I was about to shoot him a confused look when I noticed two extra thrones in between him and daddy.

I smiled and ran over to him at vampire speed, "Hello, how did you sleep?" he asked, slight amusement in his tone, since I could actually sleep, I rolled my eyes "Very good thank you, and how did you sleep?" I asked in the same tone, everyone burst out laughing.

"Okay everyone" Aro began "Time to get on with it we have some old friends of mine who are coming to visit us and I would like to introduce them to my nieces as the new Volturi princesses and Annabella's son and husband".

"Who are they?" I piped up from my gorgeous new throne "There a group of animal drinkers, the Olympic Coven" he told me "The leader is my dear old friend, Carlisle Cullen and his family"

Anna, Kyle and Jason froze. I choked out something intelligible,

And then….I passed out.

**Several Hours Later**

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard a worried voice break through the dark cloud and pierce my mind. It took me a moment to process what had happened, when it all came flooding back in a rush. The Cullen's. Coming here. All of them. No! No no no nooo, this can't happen! Not now, not when I'm finally happy, they're going to want an explanation, I guess I'll have to tell… no show them, why I fainted. I blinked a few times and sat up taking in my surroundings, I was in my bed in my new chambers, a very worried Cauis holding my hand.

I stared into his dark ruby eyes. I heard someone clear there throat, I looked up into the angry eyes of my twin, but I wasn't upset, she knew I fainted when I did get upset, because unlike the rest of my family she knew the whole story,

"Arabella would any of you four care to explain what just happened" my father said, and despite his phrasing, I could tell that it wasn't really a question, but a demand. "Fine" I began "It all started when I moved to Forks, Washington, alone-" I started…


	7. Heartbreak

**Chapter Seven**

**Arabella's Pov**

"…While Anna and Jason were on their honeymoon" the two mentioned blushed when I said that "So I decided to go stay with your friend Charlie in Forks, by the way you really need to keep in better touch with him he had no clue who I was" The six of them nodded "Anyways, we got along great, he thought it would be less conspicuous if I went to school, so I enrolled in forks high that's when I met Edward Cullen….." I told them.

**Skip past everything with them meeting and James**

"Wait a minute! You were attacked and nearly killed yet you didn't think to come to us?" my Mate growled at me, I blinked "I told you I wasn't allowed any way, even though I had thought he was my mate" Cauis hissed, I ignored it. "It turns out I was just his singer, La Tu Cantante" I giggled " well then my pretend birthday came up"

**Skip Past Her Birthday And Edward Leaving**

"I was heart broken, after he left I ran straight to la push where I knew Sam was"

**Flash Back**

I ran to the reservation treaty line and made my eyes turn red, my skin paler, teeth sharper and used my wind element to blow my scent in the wolves direction and waited, I heard a wolf how followed by large paws pounding against the ground. I was so happy Jake wasn't human anymore I had developed feelings for him and he stopped talking to me, I was so hurt then I read through some La Push Legends, and realized he wasn't a human anymore.

When they were about a mile away I heard there thoughts.

_Sam there's a bloodsucker near the boarder what should we do?- Jared._

_We'll all go Jared it's the only safe way, maybe it is one of the Cullen leeches…-Sam_

_Right we'll leave Brady and Collin with the imprints… _

I knew that voice; it was the voice of Jacob black my old friend, this was going to be entertaining. _Okay Jacob….. _two teens answered before phasing out. I pulled out of their minds just as the alpha and Jake emerged from the trees as human, I could see

the others just hidden away. "What do you want bloodsucker?" Jake spat and I hissed. "Is that anyway to talk to the girl you've been in love with for the past year and a half Jacob Black?"

I turned back into my old self, they gasped "What- the- hell! Impossible! H-How? Why?" he sputtered "It is I Jake. I apologize, but mortals cannot know about my existence, so when I found that you are what you are I came to give you all an explain"

So I told them everything my real family, name, identity the whole story, they were sceptical at first but when I played the story in there heads using projection they finally believed me. "As long as you don't hurt anyone your welcome here any time Arabella Shadow" Sam said, I smiled. "May I ask you sound like you are from another time and sometimes you speak like we do, how old are you?" Seth blurted out and his sister shot him a glare.

"Seth it's rude to ask a girl her age" she scolded him and I giggled.

"It is quite alright Leah and to answer your question Seth I have recently celebrated my 10,000 birthday" I said and all you could hear were crickets. "Holy Crap your old" came the voice of Paul. "Yes, yes I am" I smiled wider.

**End Of Flashback **

"I ended up going out with Jake and eventually fell in love with him but four years later he imprinted on Sam's half sister. It hurt a lot but we're friends and I'm happy it happened before we got married and it destroyed both of us, I left a year and a half later because I couldn't stand the look of guilt on his face whenever I saw him. I still love but like a best friend again, and then Edward came back and begged for me to forgive him, he said he left for my safety and that crap." I took a deep breath and continued with my hair covering my eyes "Two months later we we're engaged"

Cauis hissed "For the love of God, Cauis! Stop your dammed hissing and let me finish!"

**Flash Back**

"Omg Alice you are AMAZING I can't believe you actually made me beautiful compared to a vampire" Alice smiled at me "You are beautiful Bella. If you had a better taste in clothing then you'd be perfect" she giggled, and I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to be a Cullen soon, this is like some sort of dream" I breathed. I suddenly had a tight feeling in my stomach, like I couldn't breath. Edward. "Something's wrong" I muttered, and turned, running towards Edward's room. Alice was struck with a vision, I didn't bother reading her thoughts "Bella! Wait, don't!" she yelled, but I ignored her, "How could he?" she whispered to herself.

I threw open Edwards' door, and froze in my tracks. It was Edward, he had his arms around a blonde haired vampire "I love you" he murmured, my heart broke when I heard those words. "E-Edward?" I chocked. They both turned to me, and my eyes went wide, I knew the blonde vampire. It was my friend. "Tanya?" I gasped. She looked shocked "Ara?" she looked horrified at herself then "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I-" I cut her off "No, Tanya. It's not your fault" I whispered.

"Bella, love. I can explain" Edward took a half step towards me. I stepped back, ripping the engagement ring from my finger and throwing it at him "No" I breathed "Just, don't!" I felt tears sting my eyes as I turned and fled his room at vampire speed. Not once looking back at my almost family…

**End Of Flash Back**

"Before any of you say anything I have three rules, One, you may not kill any of them, Two, I will be the one to tell them everything, Three I want you to know nothing they say or do will make me leave you guys, you're more important than anything that clear?" I asked. They nodded "good now get out of my room before I have a melt down and I need to prepare for tomorrow" they nodded

again Cauis kissed me gently, Mom, Dad, Kyle, Jason and Anna hugged me, I fell into a deep sleep, but was awoken when I thought of how I was supposed to deal with the Cullen's tomorrow…..


	8. Beautifully Broken

**Chapter Eight**

**Arabella's Pov**

I woke up early the next morning {not that I could sleep much anyway with everything that was on my mind} and went to get dressed. I put on a grey silk dress, the sleeves came up to my elbows and the length came up to mid-thigh , it clung on very nicely to my figure, I slipped some on silver tights and some grey four inch heels, I decided to change my appearance I changed my

eyes to a shade of very bright blue and changed my long jet black hair into a dark brunette colour. It was in large shiny curls.

I put on dark blue eye shadow, some black liner, blood red lipstick,

And I left my locket on, and went to grab some breakfast. I ate some chicken soup and crackers {I don't care how strange that

is} and headed down toward _My Cauis._ I Approached the giant golden 12 foot tall double doors and some of the guard opened them for me.

I decided to play a _little trick_, please note sarcasm, as soon as the doors opened I teleported in front of everyone and they all jumped about ten feet into the air, except Annabella who would've seen it coming. I shook with laughter, Cauis smiled mischievously, before I could move he yanked me into his arms and started tickling me I squirmed as I tried to get away from him but he held me there by the stomach and kept tickling my waist.

I had tears running down my face and I begged him to stop, he wouldn't and I couldn't breath. Suddenly I remembered something, and teleported right out of his arms and into my mothers who was laughing at Caius's dumbstruck expression. I grinned at him, he sighed and Aro let out a amused laugh "As I was just saying I know it will be a joy having you four here you've already brightened this dreary place" he said, I smiled at him and ran up and gave him a hug.

He froze for a moment, then returned my hug awkwardly. "Thank you" I murmured in his ear "for everything, uncle" I pulled away, and he was grinning ear to ear at the comment. I went to Cauis and gave him a kiss on cheek, hugged mom and dad before going to there special garden I decided to sing a song so I sat down on the cool stone bench and began to sing.

As I sat in the garden, I couldn't help but think of Edward, and Jacob. Where were they now? Did they still think about me? Sure, I talked to Jake every now and then on the phone, visited him once or twice a year, but still….

And what about you, Edward? Do you regret cheating on me with the woman whom I loved like a sister? Did you even care how badly you scarred me? How much I still hurt everyday because of your thoughtless actions? I went to his house a week after I ran out. But the Cullens were gone, Charlie told me they had moved to NYC. I couldn't believe it. They didn't even say goodbye to me, not even Alice…..

I realized I was sobbing now and I felt someone wrap their arms around me, I turned and saw Caius. I hugged him to me. He gently wiped the tears away with his thumb and smiled "Don't cry mia stella" I took a deep breath and opened my eyes "I'm so sorry Caius, it's just I hate how this happened, I love you with all my heart, I do it's just….." I paused, but he started then "It's just you wished we could have ended up together without all these complicated things happening" it wasn't a question but a statement, and a correct one.

I nodded and he sighed "listen to me Ara, I love you an-a-and" he stuttered undeniable pain leaking into his voice "And I understand if your not ready to be with someone else yet" he whispered the last part in a cracked and broken kind of voice, that made my half dead heart clench. I leaned up and kissed him, wrapping both my arms around his neck, he wrapped one arm around my waist and stroked the back of my hair with the other. After we parted, I smiled, we stared into each others eyes. Not needing any words. After what felt like a few minutes but was probably a half an hour someone cleared their throat.

I saw Gianni standing there and scowled as she smirked, bitch. "Master Cauis, Master Aro wanted me to tell you and your little uh _friend_ that the Cullen Clan has arrived and wishes you to join them" she said in that unappealing voice, god I felt bad for whoever had to drain her dry in a few months, she turned and left when I hissed at her, Cauis gave me a questioning look and I showed him everything that happened and he growled. I soothed him while he muttered something about twisting throats, I laughed. Then got tense thinking of those heart crushers, Cauis squeezed

my hand and I took a deep breath. "Okay" I said "lets get this over with!" I teleported us to our thrones not letting go of his hand,

"Okay" My uncle Aro's voice rang out in that same fake, cheerful happy tone. "Bring in the Cullen Coven!" I swallowed, bracing myself…


	9. Maria

**Chapter Nine**

**Arabella's Pov**

I panicked, I couldn't face them, not yet! Not now! I tapped into my fathers mind_ 'Daddy I can't do this now I'm not ready, please help me!' _I begged him through my thoughts. He looked at me sadly, _'It's okay, I understand why don't you go visit your wolf friends for a little while calm down then come back and introduce yourself okay?' _I nodded gratefully then teleported to la push.

**At La push**

I ran to Sam and Emily's house, god I missed them so much, I heard crying in the distance and pushed my impossible speed faster, as I ran the crying got louder. I burst through there front door {almost knocking it down}. What I saw shocked me, Emily on the floor her face covered in tears cradling something to her chest, Sam with his arms wrapped around her, his face looked near tears as well, the rest of the pack had faces ranging from pain, sympathy, rage, to depression why?

"Sam, Emily, Jake one of you'd better tell what the hell's going on before I beat you all senseless." I growled. Jacob walked up to me, "A vampire, the one making newbie's came and attacked us, well Emily's baby was in the way and…" he trailed of tears building in his eyes. I turned to Emily "My daughter's dying!" she sobbed, I ran up to her and smelled baby blood, Ew. "Here" I whispered, reaching out for the baby.

She looked about four months old, Emily handed her to me, I looked down at the infant, she was indeed dying, I smiled down at her and everyone looked at me like I was heartless, I leaned down and kissed Mila's forehead. She started glowing and then she opened her bright brown eyes and gurgled, everyone gasped and I handed her to Emily, stood up and said "Don't thank me I'm not going to let a child die before my eyes when she hasn't even had a chance to live. Now, I'm going to find that heartless bitch" I ran outta there with only one thing on my mind, _Must Kill._

**In Edwards Meadow**

I stood in Edward's meadow and even I had to admit it was still beautiful, I felt another approach me and inhaled _Annabella._ I didn't turn around "I assume you saw what happened sister" she nodded and "I know who it was too…" she paused "Maria" I froze, then let an animalistic growl escape my throat. "Maria" I hissed, back around seventy five years ago me and Anna wanted to practice our powers, so we tracked down Maria and joined the Newborn Wars.

That's how I recognized jasper, The oh so great god of war,

We had become close and I may have had a crush on him, not any more though now he's like a brother, whose married to my x-best friend I remember how it used to be Myself, Maria, Anna, Charlotte, Jasper and Peter we were unstoppable until we wanted out of the never ending blood bath, Maria went ballistic and turned against us, and threw all the newborns onto us we killed them all and she ran away.

Then we went our separate ways, Peter and Char went West. Annabella and I went north, Jasper went east to look for the pixie or should I call her Darth Tinker bell, either way Maria's been looking for us, when I find her I'll kill her for doing that to little Mila. Just then the wind shifted and I heard a spine chillingly familiar voice and turned around, ever so slowly as Anna growled menacingly and the sky started to thunder and lightning. Figures. It's Maria with about eighty newborns again.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Miss. Bitch. Look Anna, how long has it been since we've been in the presence of the high and mighty queen herself?" I growled out. "HOW DARE YOU?" she shrieked and leaped onto me, starting the fight. "Well, see, it's simple. I have idea's, in my head that form these things called words. And then my mouth forms those words into sentences, while my voice projects them. If you weren't stupid as you've always been then I'm sure you would know that by now. It's the art of great comebacks, jokes and sarcasm. Bitch," I told her, smiling smugly.

"Have you regretted teaching me to fight yet?" I asked her. "Yes, I have. And soon, you're going to be dead," she hissed, leaping and missing again. "Really? It doesn't seem like it. Your fighting always was terrible. Would you like me to help you learn how to

fight better?" I asked her. She lunged again, not keeping eye contact. "Lesson number one: ALWAYS keep eye contact." She lunged again and this time she kept eye contact, but as she was trying to punch me, I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. "Lesson number two: NEVER go into a fight that you can NEVER win." I yanked her arm off, listening happily as she yelled out in pain.

She kicked at me, and tried to run away. "Must we go

back to Lesson one? I guess so. Lesson number one: ALWAYS keep eye contact," as I tore off one of her legs. "Now, are you going to behave and let me rip you to shreds so I don't have to look at your ugly face anymore? Or are you going to fight a losing battle?" I asked, not really looking for an answer. ``You know, Lesson number two: NEVER go into a fight that you can NEVER win. And bitch, you can't win this fight." She tried to yank at my hair.

I pulled her back to her feet, or rather foot, before letting her go and insult me. "YOU BITCH! I'VE TAUGHT YOU EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!" I cackled evilly. I saw Annabella in a fight a little ways away, finishing off a couple newborns. "Hey, Annabella!" I yelled. "Turn off all of their senses except for their sight. They should see the way that their perfect 'Master' dies." Soon enough they were all immobilized. "Now, Maria. What are we going to do with you, hmm?" I asked her.

"Shall we slowly rip you to shreds, and give you the most painful death ever. Or shall we rip you to shreds quickly and give you the easiest death ever? I think we shall go with the first one. And you never taught me anything. It was all my sister, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte. You hurt her and altered three other lives completely. I cannot let you get away with that. When you die and go to hell, be sure to rot extra for me" I growled at her.

"This is for the Volturi, the Pack, myself and my sister and Mila she never did anything wrong, she's only a dammed baby for heaven's sakes." I told her, sneering the entire time. "Sis start a fire. This bitch needs to burn," I said to my sister standing behind me. I felt the flames before Anna told me that the fire was lit. I grabbed the arm and leg that I had already ripped from her body and tossed them in the fire before turning back to Maria "Remember. Lesson number one: ALWAYS keep eye contact. Look at me you little bitch. Watch as I slowly rip your hand away from you arm, and then your arm from your shoulder, Shout out in pain so your filthy newborns know what's coming for them," I told her before I slowly did as I said I would.

"Lesson number two: NEVER go into a fight that you

can NEVER EVER win. You shouldn't have picked this fight Maria. You should have stopped the warring for territory's years ago. It's a shame that you won't be able to see the rest of your pathetic newbie's burn." I said ripping off her other leg and throwing that into the fire. "Shall we go onto lesson three?" I asked. "You demon bitch," Maria said, spitting at me. "I'll take that as a yes. Lesson number three: NEVER insult the person that is killing you slowly. Lets go onto lesson four next. Lesson number four: NEVER spit into my face. I don't want your filthy venom anywhere near me, witch,"

I said ripping her head off, throwing that and also her torso into the fire. I wiped my face off before telling Annabella that she could release the newborns so we could finish. For fifteen minutes, we took out newborn-by-newborn, occasionally teaming up, or just taking them down one by one, but the job was finally done. When it was done, Anna steered clear of me, so did the pack who I just noticed had been there watching the entire time. "What?" I was confused by there guarded expressions. "Well, that certainly was not my twin sister Ara, but damn. Who taught you to be so menacing?" she asked me.

"I'm not sure maybe it's the grudge I held against her for helping the Romanian's kidnap us," I paused "or maybe it's the fact that I'm a demon bitch" I said mocking Maria's tone, they didn't laugh they looked scared as hell. "Oh c'mon on, what'd I do?" I asked, honestly confused. "That…was…hot," Paul muttered, I rolled my eyes and Leah slapped him upside the head. "How much anger did you have held against her sis? Cause honestly I never seen something that wicked, I'll never get you angry again your scary when your pissed."

Anna said looking at me with wide eyes. I resisted the urge to snort at her, she and I both knew she'll piss me off again before the sun sets tonight, so instead I just shook my head and laughed, "I had a lot against her sis, I can't say I don't love these powers but to be honest, she kidnapped us from our parents, separated us, tortured us, then when we joined the newborn wars treated us like slaves, but even if it means not having these powers I wished I'd never met her then she wouldn't have taken all those human's lives away. But in another way" I said.

"I'm glad she did or else I wouldn't have met you guy's, Jake, Kyle, Jason, jasper and Peter and Char, I still care about Jasper and there is no doubt in my mind he wouldn't have just left me like his family did if he knew who I was." I explained to her. She nodded slowly "Well time to go face the Cullen's, but first makeovers" she squealed. The whole pack took off and the two of us laughed. Time to go home…


	10. Edward

**Chapter Ten**

**Arabella's Pov**

I Finally picked out what to wear, truth be told I was just stalling. Although I still looked fine, I reeked of Maria and newborns, not the best way to make a good second impression. I had taken a nice hot, long shower before deciding what to wear. I picked out a beautiful dress, it was floor length, long black sleeves and a tight bodice that was black with a puffed out red skirt. The dress was

perfect, I loved it so much.

To match I put on red stilettos and my black Volturi cloak and my family crest, I put on light pink lipstick, powdered blue eye shadow and dark eyeliner. I turned my eyes crimson {just to screw around with the Cullens a bit} took away the blush on my cheeks and made my skin paler. I also disguised my heartbeat do they wouldn't hear it.

I made my curly hair wavy, and turned it mahogany coloured. _There_, I thought_, Now I look like a real vampire, this might be fun after all._

**Volturi Castle **

Now I was ready, I took a deep and walked into the giant double golden doors. Everyone that was in there turned to look at me, including the Cullen's, "As I was just saying this is Annabella's twin sister Arabella, daughter of my brother and sister" Aro told them {I know how wrong and sick that sounds but Aro's only _blood _related to Didyme not Marcus, everyone knows vampire families are screwed up}.

"Ara…." Jazzy whispered, Edward gasped, probably seeing our time together in the newborn wars, "Yes Jasper, it's me and Anna too, don't we get a hug?" I pouted, he smiled and jumped at me and hugged me and Annabella, "We missed you too Jazz" Anna and I replied in sync, he let go of us both and stepped back, ""That was always creepy Y'know" we smirked "Oh by the way Jasper" he turned to us, confused "We sorta killed Maria" I said quickly, he froze, his eyes went wide and his mouth hung open, he snapped out of it "Really?" everyone in my family nodded "That's awesome, can you show me?" I nodded and projected Everything including what happened with Mila.

They just stared…and stared….and stared, I got annoyed, "Ok doesn't anyone else from the Cullen family recognize me?" they all shook there heads, "fine then I'll show you my whole life" and I did exactly that, I showed them everything, getting kidnapped and tortured by the Roman's and newborn queen, meeting Jazz, Peter and Char, meeting Edward and Jacob, falling in love with Edward and Jacob, getting my heart broken three times, coming here, getting together with Cauis, visiting the pack and saving Mila, killing Maria and her Newborns, Everything up until now. The Cullen's all looked shocked, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to the garden to be alone"

**In The Garden**

I sat in the same place I did last time, it was a beautiful sunny day, I took away my vampire facade so I wouldn't sparkle, and just let the thoughts come to me. "Mind if I join you?" came the voice of my sweet sister. I shook my head, and offered her a smile. She sat on the stone cold bench beside me, putting her arm around my shoulders. I rested my head against her shoulder. I don't know how long we sat there for, but eventually I heard someone come up behind us, I didn't bother to look, that is until "Hello Bella…" a hauntingly familiar, yet musical voice murmured.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Arabella's Pov

Morning Sun

Sigh "What do _you _want Edward?" I asked irritated, all I want is to be left

alone to my singing. "I wanted to apologize for everything, and explain…"

I cut him off, " there's Nothing to explain Edward you hurt me, I'm done

giving You second chances leave me alone" he looked at me pained

"Bella.." I cut him off again "knock it off my name is not "Bella" it's Ara or

Arabella" I told him harshly, he flinched back, but he started again, "Ara

does that mean up on us?" I knew what he was asking when he said us,

but I decided to pretend it meant something else, "no Edward of course I

haven't given up" his face filled with hope, "I mean I still love your family

and I'm willing to give them a last chance." his face fell, I smirked, then

had a fun idea, I ran to the throne room. "Anna, Alec, Felix, Demetri, get

over here, I have an idea" I yelled "what is it they all yelled back at the

same time" they were all in front of me by now, "Why don't we start a

band" I said, they all turned to aro who nodded, we cheered. Cauis

looked at me, I sighed, "Cauis me and Anna can teleport remember, we'll

never be far" He brightened up, then all of a sudden,

I felt a painful pressure in my stomach, and a thought came to me,

I ran upstairs and into the bathroom, I locked the door. I went to the mirror

and lifted up my shirt to see purplish black bruises, I carefully put my hand

On my stomach, and recvied a light kick in my hand…OMG I'M

PREGNANT. The knocks on the door became frantic, quickly I pulled my

shirt down and went to the door, I saw Cauis pacing and cleared my

throat,

His head snapped up and red eyes met blue, he looked me up and down

then sighed in relief that I was unharmed.

"Cauis I-I n-ne- need to speak w-with y-ou ple-ase" I stuttered, he became

worried again, and nodded, I walked to my room and he followed behind

silently, we sat on my bed. I grabbed both his hands in mine, Cauis looked

more and more concerned, I took a deep breath "Cauis I'm Pregnant" I

told him, he froze "Cauis" I said slowly, carefully. "pregnant…" he breathed

I nodded and he broke out into a grin so happy I couldn't help but sigh in

relief, "shall we go tell our family? don't worry I'll protect you" he looked

confused, "from what?" he asked " oh from Ara's shouting, Marcus's

threat's and Didyme's squeals" he laughed and shook his head we went

to tell everyone the news…


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Tweleve_

_Arabella's Pov_

_New Life _

_It's been nearly 200 years since everything happened, I went to live with my family, 200 years since I met Cauis, 200 years since we had a baby girl _

_named Isabella {Marcus's idea} she's 199 years old, 200 years since I told _

_off Edward and his family joined the volturi, 175 years since Edward and_

_Tanya got married {turns out they were soul mates}, 150 years since I gave the couples in the castle the ability to have babies, Demetri and Heidi _

_had a daughter, Jane and Felix had twin boys, aro and sulpicia, had a daughter, I have a new baby brother, Chelsea and Afton had triplets to girls _

_and a boy, Corin and Santiago had twins a boy and girl, Alec is with a girl named Ashley who joined us twenty years ago, she's pregnant, everything_

_is going great, except my daughter was kidnapped by the rest of the roman's, I'm not to worried they don't hurt her she pretends they are in_

_charge of her because she knows that being with them is how she meets _

_her soul mate he's some guy in the FBI and I can't wait for them to be _

_Together. She look s just like me but has Cauis's temper she's my little treasure, as it turns out we did start a band we traveled around the world _

_for two years and had our fair well concert years ago I still remember all_

_the great times. I had with my family I still keep in touch with the pack, that's right there all still alive none of them wanted to stop phasing and the imprints only age when they do the best part is, all there kids are in the_

_Pack with there parents with them 24/7 excellent {Note sarcasm} were finally all happy, I just can't wait for my daughter to have her mate…_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen 

From Author

Sequel Notice 

I have a SEQUEL to this story that I've already started, it will be called

Criminal Love. If you want to find it just go to the fan fiction home sight click

search and ether type in the title of the story, or click author search and type in

twilightgirl0723 and this story and the sequel will come up.

Now I want to tell you what it's about,

It takes place 200 years after Shadow Eclipse,

Arabella And Cauis's Daughter Isabella Volturi was kidnapped by

Romanian's and when the FBI come to investigate the killing little Miss Izzy

meets her Human Soul mate, I haven't picked one yet so any advice is helpful

By the way this Is A Twilight And Criminal Minds Fanfiction so IF you know

About the B.A.U tell me who should be her mate. I choose everything to be

Like this because I love twilight and criminal minds plus I checked story

reviews and these to are the most popular story categories please read Thank

You your comments are always excepted.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or criminal minds only Arabella, Annabella, Isabella And Ashley {Alec's mate"

P.S. I don't own Alec

Luv Twilightgirl0723


End file.
